ransom
by SASORIDEIDARA
Summary: summary inside! elculisive anime profiles in each chapter!


Yay!ransom is part songfic!well only the first chapter is a songfic but still the origanal song was goning to be life in the fast lane but I read thoose lyrics and it would have messd up the whole story!so instead im using the song ransom by becoming the archive warning the song seems weird.

Ok what the hell is going on?oh well the rating is teen.(for this chapter)but it will change!here is the summary:Deidara is a 20 year old GIRL that is in need of mager money but she doesn't know how to get she kidnaps and holds the kings son for what happens when she falls in love with him?

Deidara's house

"alicia!come here!now!"deidara scram her voice growing scratchy."yes coming!"alicia yelled back."yes deidara?"she asked sweetly."we need money,correct?"deidara asked her voice returning feminmeine.

I think it's hard time we paid the ransom  
We can't live like this forever in the kingdom

Alicia noded."yes ma'am."deidara let a smile crail on her lips."purfect"(lol it's a pun)deidara purred."what madam?'alicia asked curious.

Wearing cloaks of god while drinking devil's water  
Living in my dreams and waking to disaster

Somewhere at the palace with kinghidan and his son sasori….

"le stupid!!!!"sasori yelled his french coming out a little…(yes in this sasori is french deidara is american and alicia is taiwanese and hidan is korean and french there is a reason hidan is korean and sasori is not that is because hidan adopeted sasori when he was in france)"now now sasori don't get upset that easily"hidan raised his delicate eyebrow a little "mmmhmmm?"sasori suddlenly saori(his sis who is older than him and note sasori is 17 saori is 22.)"father?why is sasori always like this I wish he would just dissappear!"

You steal the clothes of kings  
Play your guitar like a martyr

Hidan looked at saori"don't say that "(if u think this is formal u are correct it's the 18 hundreds?somthin like that)

Back with deidara and ailicia…

" YOU MEAN KIDNAP THE PRINCE?!"alicia scram at deidara.

Close your eyes at the softest touch  
Drain your blood in holy water  
Drain your blood in holy water

"yes will kidnap the now."deidara thought this was stupid also but worth a try."yes madam."alicia looked away from her icy gaze

later that night at the time of the kidnapping…

"eh hell ma'am I can't im too scared"alicia said stopping and turning around to leave."ok I'll come home when im finished." Deidara's femine body twitched a bit but only temporaliy."hmmm. ok."alicia said leaving without a another word."hmph."deidara heard a new voice say."you?your kidding,correct?"deidara looked for where the voice was coming from."what the?!"deidara was startled to see a boy about two inches smaller than her."you're the p-prince?"she asked shakiley." you are?"sasori asked a annyoed look on his face.

We fell hard like the fools  
And blessed are the ones who break their bones  
Your mouth slays me like a harpoon  
And I'm a hypocrite but I play by the rules

Sasori p.o.v.

"i-im de-deidara."she looked oh so scared ."why hello deidara."I said quite nicer than I ever have.(oroichimaru is micheal jackson of the naruto world)"uhhh ummmm…."deidara was cute now that I look at her(deidara's appearance will scare you)she had long blond hair up in a ponytail and It caverd her EYE color was blue.i walked a little closer to lift up her hair that covord her winced.

I would of gasped if I was a sissy(lol sasori is making fun of deidara's eye!XD)it was purpule with a red scorpion as the pupil."your not afariad?"deidara asked me.i shook my head."no."was all I said "im sorry than."deidara grabbed my and held me in a strangle suddenly everything went black.

Lol!cliff hanger!im adding sonthing extra to the end of each chappie!there anime profiles!

Name:saori

Blood ties:sasori chiyo

Dead blood ties:mother father unamaed sister

Favorite thing to scare people: (I admit it scarred me)** This is a true story.A girl died in 1933.A man buried her when she was still murder chanted,"Toma Sota balcu," as he buried that you have read the chant,you will meet this little the middle of the night she will be on your will sufficate you like she was you post this on your profile,she will not bother kindness will be .**

demon that allows transformation immortality magic flying turtles(lol)can transform/use any thing a oppent has/uses

Opponents(people she has fought and won to):sasuke itachi deidara

Opponents(people she killed in battle):sakura(I hate her!)karin(hate her too)

Opponents(ones she lost to):sasori zetsu pein konan naruto

Opponents(ones she had a tie with):sasori(they had mulitple battles this one was to protect the kazekage)deidara flying monkeys(lol)

Enimes:sasori sasuke sakura naruto itachi

Friends:deidara zetsu kisame konan

Allies(ones she hates):sasori naruto itachi

Allies(ones shes ok with):deidara zetsu pein konan

Animals(pets):termites(guess why)birdies weasels fishies and a dog

Blood type:0-

Gender:f

Pet peeves:sasori talking smack to her,and deidara pissing sasori off(that's her job!)

Weapons:anything her oppenent has

(Were almost done here!)

appearence:long red hair stunning and sparkling pink eyes a black kimono with the akatsuki has boobs that are bigger than tsunade's.

age:18

favorite food:dumplings

rank:anbu

clan rank:anbu capatain leader

village:sand

make up:dark red lipstick black eyeshadow and eye liner

attitude: (wow u haven't guessed yet?)angry almost always pissy mean aggressive and a neat freck

mmmhmm!theres the first chappie!hoped u like it!as I said CIPA was discointenued!now I will work on itachi's hate I had it finished again and I acidentily erased it ^-^ ok bye peeps!plz review!


End file.
